


That's not the way I want my story to end

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Bottom Merlin, Hurt Merlin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is heart broken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Merlin, Vampire Elyan, Vampire Gwaine, Vampire Lancelot, Vampire Leon, Vampire Percival, vampire Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: it's been a year since Merlin last heard from his ex, now he is about to learn why he left and why he has come back.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been sat at the bus stop for the last hour; the heaven has open and is chuck down ice cold rain. Merlin shivered as he warped his hoodie around himself as he looked waited, he had a funny feeling that the bus wasn’t coming and was left with only one choice he had to walk home. Pushing himself up he pulled his back over his shoulders and headed out, with the dark heavy rain close overhead the streets already looked gloomy but now that the sun is setting it was setting off the street lamps. 

He was soaked his clothes were dripping and sticking to his body and he was cold to his core, and he still had a long way to go. He stopped for a moment and tried to call home but still, there was no answer he sighed as he put his phone away and turned to carry on walking but stopped when he heard a car horn. Looking up he sees a red car slow and pulls up by the curb, tilting his head Merlin walks over as he sees the window being rolled down and a head pop out. “Hey come on you idiot.” The blonde smiled at him. Merlin stood there blinking at Arthur and bite his bottom lip as he held the strap to his bag. Arthur frowned as he sees Merlin hesitation and he sighed as he got out of the car and walked over to the shivering dark haired teen. “I’m offering you a lift.” He says softly.   
“I rather walk.” Merlin looks away from him  
“Don’t be an idiot.” He took his jacket off and placed it over blue-eyed teen’s shoulders and took his hand. “Come on it's hammering down and you’re going to end up getting sick.”   
“I’d be an idiot if I got into that car with you.” He took Arthur’s jacket off and pushes it into his chest before walking away from him.

If Merlin thought his day couldn’t get any worst he had to bump into his ex and his bloody ex-had to be nice and sweet. He could feel the pinprick tears burning his eyes as he tried to walk away from Arthur. He felt someone grab his arm and spun him around, Merlin yelled as he was thrown as Arthur flung him over his shoulder “ARTHUR PENDRAGON PUT ME DOWN!” Merlin yelled as the blonde pushes him into his car, before dashing around the other side and slipped inside the driver’s side and drove off before Merlin could climb back out. “What do you want Arthur? Did your new gang kick you out? Did Gwen find out that you prefer men? What do you want from me?” Merlin screamed at him.  
“I was doing it to protect you.”   
“Oh right of course how stupid of me not to realised you dumping me was to protect me, of please forgive.” The teen hissed at him as he sat in the car, he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cold cheeks as Arthur drove.   
“Merlin please listen I know what I did was shit…”  
“You could say that again.” The blonde looked at him with a frown but continued to talk.   
“You were 16 years old and still in school and I’m 4 years older than you. Your family would have a field day if they found out.” He rubbed his eyes before looking back at the road. 

 

Merlin notices that Arthur didn’t take his turning; he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest as he turned back to look at the blonde. “You missed my turning,” Merlin said quietly   
“I know, we're not going to yours.” Merlin turned to look at him and frowned wondering what he was planning. “This gang I’m part of now…” He stopped talking and twisted his hands on the wheel and sighed “I was afraid you would get hurt, that I would hurt you.” He whispered Merlin, frowned as he turned to look at him.   
“Hurt me?”   
“I’m not the same anymore; I’m not as you remember.” He tells him “And as for Gwen is a trouble making a slut. It’s always been you, Merlin, only you and I’m sorry that I…”  
“Hurt me.” Merlin finished for him; Arthur frowned nodding as he kept driving. “Where are we going?” Merlin asked he shivered again making Arthur look at him before taking one hand off the wheel and pulled a blanket off the back seat and then handed it to the dark haired teen. “Arthur.”   
“My Clan wants to meet you.” The blonde tells him.   
“You’re Clan? Don’t you mean Gang?” Arthur looked at him from the corner of his eyes and shook his head.   
“No Clan.”  
“You’re scaring me.” 

Arthur stopped the car and turned to look at the 17-year-old as he curled up in the seat “Arthur what are you going to do to me?” He asked with a shaky voice. The blond reached out and cupped the cold cheeks of the teen and smile softly at him as he leaned in and kissed him quickly on his lips.   
“I can’t stop thinking about you Merlin, you are mine and I made a deal with the others to bring you to the Clan to make you one of us.”   
“I swear to god Arthur if this going to end up with me being shared between with your friend while I’m unconscious I will kill you,” Merlin tells him, but he was proud of his voice despite how shaky his voice was. The blonde leans in and presses another kiss to Merlin’s lips and smiled softly at him as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.   
“They won’t hurt you I promise, just please listen to what we have to offer and if you don’t want to join us then I will drive you home.” Merlin was quiet as he listens to Arthur but frowned as he looked back at the pale blue eyes of the man.   
“Then what? You disappear on me again?”  
“It will have to be that way, Merlin.”  
“You are a real fucker.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up to a stop outside Arthur’s old home, it is pitch black outside and in the middle of now where Merlin frowned as he looked at the house. He looked back at Arthur as he recognises the house as he looked back at the blonde as he stepped out of the car. “Why are we are your old house?” He asked as he watched Arthur walk around the front of the car and then open the door for him.  
“I live here now.” He tells him, Merlin frowns at him as he climbs out of the car his clothes still soaking wet. 

He shivered as felt the cold wind chill him Arthur shrugged his jacket off again and then places it over Merlin’s shoulders and smiled weakly at him. “I brought it off my father; he never really sold it because it’s been in the family for years. So I stay in the family.”   
“Arthur?”   
“Come on let’s get out of the cold.” He told him as he led him up to the front door, Merlin frowned at the overgrown Virginia creeper covering the windows, chipped paint on the door and the two large dragons that sat at the bottom of the stairs could do will a lick of pain and fixing the missing parts.   
“I think you need to fix this place up, it’s starting to look derelict,” Merlin muttered, Arthur scratched the back of his head and chuckled as he walks in pulling Merlin with him.   
“Yeah I know and we’re working it but we are making sure the inside is comfortable for us.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.” The dark haired teen whispered, inside look clean a large staircase curled around the room like an oversized centrepiece. “Come on let’s get you warm.”

Merlin followed him into the living room the house looks different from what he remembers as a child. But if Arthur has been living here for the last year it wouldn’t surprise him that he changed it to fit his new lifestyle…which is what?…he asked himself as he stood by the fire placed to warm himself up. “What is going on?” Merlin asked him as he turned to look at the large room and then stopped when he saw 5 other men sat on the sofa.   
“You must be Merlin.” One of the 5 men said Merlin felt his mouth become dry as he watched them lay about draped over each other.   
“He’s pretty.”   
“Ummm pretty enough to eat.” The room went quiet before as Merlin looked at Arthur who grinned at the young men on the sofa before they all broke out laughing between them.   
“What is going on?” Merlin asked Arthur, smiled as he warped his arms around the damp teen and moved him forwards towards the young man.   
“Merlin I would like you to meet Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan then we have Leon and finely this cocky sod Percival.” He tells him “Guys met Merlin.”   
“Arthur you are right you are an idiot.” The man known as Gwaine said as he pushed himself up and untangled himself from his friends and walks over to Merlin.  
“I am?”   
“Yeah, you are the biggest idiot for leaving this beautiful creature.” He reached out and stroked Merlin’s face and watched as the as he gasped at the cool touch of the man.   
“God you cold,” Merlin whispered as he let Gwaine trail his fingers down his throat. Merlin whimpered and tilted his head exposing his throat to the man,   
“Just a pretty neck.”   
“His neck is mine; remember we need Merlin to have a clear head.” The blonde growled at him. 

Moving away from teen Gwaine chuckled as he walks back over to the sofa “So tell him.” Lancelot says “We listen to you for over a year crying over Merlin, the most beautiful boy in the world. Now that he is here you seen to be holding back?”He tells him, trying to shake his head clear Merlin of the strange fuzzy thoughts looked at Arthur and frowned.   
“Arthur?”  
“Your right I need to tell him.” He took a deep breath and looked at the teen. “Merlin the reason why I left you a year ago is that I become a vampire, this is my clan.” He tells him. The dark-haired student just blinked at him and looked at the others who are all watching him.  
“This is a joke?”   
“I wish it was.” He lowered his head and then looked back up at him his eyes pitch black and fang slipping passed his lips.   
“Oh god,” Merlin whispered as he put his hand to his mouth. He turned to the others and saw the same thing, they all stood up and walked over to Merlin as Arthur warped his arms around him making him freeze to the spot.   
“We don’t want to hurt you, we just want you to listen.”


End file.
